


Art for Faded Epitaphs by patria_mori

by RedQueen



Series: Art for Merlin [2]
Category: Merlin (TV), Once and Future King Series - T. H. White
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Headcanon, Leon is Robin Hood, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 21:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4278129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedQueen/pseuds/RedQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Was it true, then? The Once and Future King is studying English Lit at Oxford and Robin Hood is a smart-mouthed author?”<br/>Or a vague mashup of TH White's Once and Future King, and Faded Epitaphs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for Faded Epitaphs by patria_mori

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Faded Epitaphs (Marching Onwards)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/652958) by [patria_mori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patria_mori/pseuds/patria_mori). 



> For patria_mori, because I have read and re-read that story many times.

 

 

> "Arthur Pendragon was not the only man out of time roaming Britain, though he had the dubious honour of being the most frequently spoken of and researched.
> 
> ...Tam was confident his curse would end as all the Walker's and Sleeper's curses would; with finding the one he was waiting for. Arthur had left him alone after that. Ostensibly it was so that Tam could find his other half - mostly it was because Arthur knew who his own half was and wondered what it meant for him if his other half was well and truly dead. If his other half had died absolutely and completely in a botched attempt to trade lives.
> 
> It would be so utterly _Merlin_ for him to forget that last detail; to give Arthur eternal, purposeless life.
> 
> And then there was Robert Locksley. Robert had never expressed any philosophical explanation for his state or mentioned a quest he was on to free himself. But then, Locksley had travelled the world over; lived histories and learned sciences and uncovered religions Arthur had only ever read of. He once said laughingly that he was the spirit of the down-trodden and the forced conscience of the wicked. It was the closest Arthur had ever gotten Robert to comment on his view of his continued condition. " _  
> _

 

* * *

So a while ago I read TH White's Once and Future King, which gave rise to the ideas of Robin Hood King Arthur BFFness. I also happened to remember patria_mori's charming story of Merlin giving up his immortality, making Arthur the one forced to wait until his return. Along the way Arthur meets a lot of immortals, included but not limited to Robin Hood. The following bits of art were heavily inspired by her story, TH White and the idea of Leon being Robin Hood.

Somehow it made sense to me, that Sir Leon (of the cup of life immortality) might very well have decided to become Robin Hood - what with the being immortal, and upholding all the tenets of the Round table etc. This, combined with the idea of Robin Hood and Arthur being friends - well. You know Leon would hang out once he found out Arthur was immortal too. Even if for for-old-time's-sake-vanquishing-evil-hunting-trips.

 

[ ](http://gj-fangirls.tumblr.com/post/121627061027/the-vague-th-white-merlin-mashup-gains-life-also)

 

And also hanging out in Sherwood Forest, giving a moping Arthur a piece of his mind - because God knows Arthur would mope because Merlin decided to give Arthur immortality and vanish off into the unknown. Leon as Robin Hood - you know it's possible.

 

[ ](http://gj-fangirls.tumblr.com/post/123311629320/so-there-exists-such-a-thing-as-this-fic-which)

 

[Tumblr](http://gj-fangirls.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a drawing exercise, and then became a headcanon foray into King Arthur and his possible immortality - which may explain the detail of one piece and the hurried 'must get it out of my system' of the next.


End file.
